Shattered
by ParadoxialLife
Summary: When Wolf and his rag-tag band of prisoners escape from the Titan's prison after the demigods lost the war five years ago, they find a group of rebels led by Annabeth Chase and Thalia. Together, can they defeat Kronos and his army of monsters and titans?
1. The Prison Gang Forms

15

Shattered

**Third Person POV**

Three _dracaenas_ walked into a black room and dropped a girl of about 12. She had black hair and startling blue eyes. When she got up, you saw she was covered in cuts and bruises.

She walked over to a wall and sat, leaning. A few minutes later, she heard a voice. "Who are you?" I y was husky and cold, merciless. Then a boy walked out of the darkest corner. He looked about 14, had red hair, dark, green eyes that were full of pain, and he was covered in scars.

"I…I don't know. Mnemosyne wiped my memories. Who are you?" The girl asked. "I am simply known as The Lone Wolf." The boy answered.

The girl shivered and looked down. "Wolf, what am I standing in?" she asked. She lifted a foot and there was something dripping from it, but there wasn't enough light to see what it was. "It is my blood." He said. "Did you see Kronos?"

The girl shuddered. "Yes." She answered. "He said he had killed all of my loved ones, and now I'll have nothing left to live for."

"I'm sorry. Well we need a name for you. I'm thinking… Heartless." Wolf said. "OK." Heartless said sadly. "Wolf, do you remember anything before you were captured?"

Wolf stood there, and then looked at Heartless. "My earliest memories are from when Kronos first saw me. He said 'Can't have the rebellion finding you, can we?' then he cut my face with his scythe." He said, pointing to a scar that ran from his left eyebrow, down across his nose, and over to the right corner of his jaw.

Heartless' eyes widened. "I'm sorry." She said, and saw Wolf retreat into the shadows of his corner.

**Heartless POV**

Me and Wolf had just come back from our torture. Kronos likes having us dipped in oil, so my skin was red and blistering.

Suddenly, the cell door opened and a boy of about 14 flew through the doorway. He stood up and walked over to my wall. He flopped down and splattered blood everywhere, but I was used to it. "Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I am called Heartless." I answered. The boy's eyes narrowed and he asked "Who's that?" and he pointed to the corner. "That's The Lone Wolf. Don't ask him the wrong questions of he'll snap you neck." I warned.

Suddenly Wolf turned. "Do you remember anything, demigod?" he asked. The boy hesitated then said "No."

"Fine." Wolf said. "You need a name. Heartless, any ideas?" He said, turning to me. "How about Dragon?" I suggested. "I'm good with it." Dragon said.

"How long have you been here?" Dragon asked me quietly, so Lone Wolf wouldn't hear. "Wolf has been here for 4 years, I have been 1." I answered.

"What do you do here?" Dragon asked. I shivered and started to open my mouth to answer when Wolf spoke up. "We go through many tortures. Some are worse than others, but tortures none the less."

"What kind of tortures? Why?" Dragon seemed full of questions; maybe he's a Hermes boy.

"Kronos took over New York and named it Titanopolis. He hates demigods, so he tortures us." Wolf answered.

"But you didn't answer my first question." Dragon complained. Wolf didn't answer so I am just going to let Dragon find out on his own.


	2. A Goth Kid Takes the Lead

Shattered 2

**Dragon POV**

Me and Heartless were leaning against the wall, recovering from out last torture session, and Wolf was off somewhere in his corner, nursing his injuries.

I heard a thump and some yelling outside. I had gotten used to it over the past year so I just ignored it until the door was flung open and a boy was pushed inside. He was 15, maybe, and had black hair and eyes. His skin was pale and his clothes were black with skull and cross-bone stuff.

"Where am I and what am I stepping in?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, and Heartless sighed. "You're in the Titanopolis prison, and you're standing in Wolf's blood." She answered.

It was hard to tell in the light, but I think the boy went pale. "Who's Wolf? What happened to him?" The boy was full of questions.

"Be careful." I whispered into his ear. "If you ask him the wrong questions, he'll make sure you go to Tartarus."

"Where is this oh great and powerful Wolf?" the boy mocked. Heartless' eyes widened, but Wolf was too quick. "What, did you say?" Wolf growled.

"N-nothing." The boy said. "That's what I thought" Wolf replied. "Do you remember anything, demigod?"

The boy bot a quizzical look on his face but replied "Yes, why would I not?" Me and Heartless looked at him shocked, but I could not see Wolf's expression in the darkness. "Tell us you name, young one." Wolf said.

"Young one? I'm 15, how old are you?" the boy spat. Heartless gasped, but Wolf said "Well, we can see they haven't yet broken his spirit." Wolf said to me and Heartless. "But, to answer your question, I am 21. Kronos stopped my aging so he can torture me forever. I am oldest by age, experience, skills, and pain." Wolf explained like he was talking to a five year old.

He stepped into the light so the boy could see him. The boy shook from fear of Wolf's appearance but answered "I'm Nico, son of Hades. I was captured when I was raiding a nearby store to get supplies for the rebellion."

"Nico, if I get us out, can you take us to the rebellion?" Wolf asked, surprising us all.

"You could get out the entire time? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Heartless asked.

Wolf sighed. "Where would 3 wanted criminals with no memory hide in a city that they don't' know?"

"Oh…" I said, and Wolf turned to the door.

**Nico POV**

I stared at Wolf in shock. He could have escaped his torture years ago, but he chose to stay in order to protect his friends from worse tortures from if he left.

Wolf walked over to the door and turned back to us. "I've been rubbing blood on the door for years, rotting it-""That's what you were doing." Heartless interrupted. Wolf nodded, and then turned to the door. He did a strong kick, and the door went flying. "I don't think you needed to rot the door." I said, amazed.

We snuck down the empty hallway, Kronos didn't expect people to be able to escape 30 minutes after their torture, and over to the elevator. The elevator took us down to the mortal world, and I saw 3 dracaenas guarding the door.

"You sneak out while I distract them." I looked at Wolf, wondering how he can take down 3 armed snake-women without a weapon, but Heartless and Dragon pulled me into the shadows before I could protest.

Wolf walked up to the snake-women, and they spun around. "Awe, our little Lone Wolf escaped again." One said. They pounced, but Wolf just stood there. One pulled out a pair of hand cuffs and attached them to Wolf's wrists.

Then he dropped his calm facade and attacked. I realized he had been waiting for them to relax before attacking. He kick-boxed and killed all three in a matter of seconds. We walked out, and I led them through the streets. When the Titans took over, the city was deserted, so the turned it into a Titan-version of Alcatraz.

They followed me to the woods that surrounded the city. We walked until Wolf suddenly jumped in front of me and blocked an arrow off a pocket knife he had hidden somewhere earlier.

Then a sword jabbed out of the bushes, but Wolf grabbed the sword and pulled its owner out of the foliage. "Wolf, it's just Chris. He's from the rebellion." I said. Wolf dropped his hands, and Chris stared at Wolf in wonder. When he finally noticed the rest of us, he said "Nico? I thought you were captured during a raid."

"I was, but Wolf helped me escape." I replied, and we walked to the hideout.


	3. Meeting the Leaders

**To respond to my VERY FIRST viewer, no as a matter of fact, this got it's origins from the story "sharktooth" on my favorites. The characters are in the book, but they lost their memory SO they invented their own names. Virtual cookies to whoever can figure out the real characters names!**

**Heartless POV**

Nico and Chris led us to a clearing that appeared to have been burned. We walked to a tree, and Nico pulled a branch. A part of the ground slid down, making steps into darkness.

Nico walked in first, followed by wolf, Dragon, me, and Chris. When we descended the stairs, Nico was met by a few pats on the back, but everyone fled when they saw Wolf.

We were led to a room that had 3 girls and 2 boys. "Nico, how did you escape?" a girl with blond hair and grey eyes asked. "These three" he said pointing to us, Chris had left.

"Who are you?" another girl asked, she had black, spikey hair and electric blue eyes. "I am Heartless, and that's Dragon." I replied. "I'm Thalia." The girl with black hair said. "And I'm Annabeth." The blond said. "Those are Connor and Travis Stoll. Who is that?" she asked, pointing to the two boys then Wolf.

My eyes widened. "He goes by the name of Lone Wolf. Don't say any personal stuff or you'll never see the light of day." I warned. She looked at me skeptically, but nodded her head anyways.

"Wolf, I think you should go take a shower, get cleaned up." Thalia said, pointing to his blood-soaked shirt and handcuffs.

When Wolf disappeared, Annabeth turned back to me. "How long have you been tortured?" she asked. "Wolf has been there 5 years, me 2, and Dragon 1." I answered.

"What did you mean about 'personal questions'?" one of the Stolls asked. "Kronos took away our memories, and Wolf's worst tortures, he said, was Kronos showing him pictures from his past, allowing him to remember, and then doing something horrible to the image. He would watch Wolf writhe, then take away the memory, but leave the fear." I said, with a shudder, remembering some of my tortures.

After some time, Wolf came back, followed by a clean Dragon. Then I did a double-take. "Wait, I thought you had red hair." Thalia said, for Wolf's hair was white right now.

Wolf sighed. "When I first came to the prison, Kronos said I couldn't have the revels remember me, then cut my face with his scythe, turning my hair white in the process." He explained.

"Oh" Thalia said. "Well, you should be getting to bed." Then she showed us to a room full of beds, and we fell asleep.

**Wolf POV**

Me, Heartless, and Dragon woke up before everyone else, so we found the training room after much exploration. I went over and found a pair of duel swords. I had trained myself to fight with any weapon from my feet, to a simple piece of rope.

Heartless found a bow and was pretty good, but Dragon couldn't find the right weapon. We finally found him a spear that he liked, and we trained for a while.

After some time, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico came in, yawning. "What are you doing up so early?" Nico asked. Heartless shrugged and went back to her targets. "When did you get up?" Annabeth asked, sleepily.

"I don't know, haven't read a clock in years." Heartless answered. "I think it said…1:30?" Dragon replied. "We were tortured at night and slept during the day."

Then Thalia turned to me. "You can fight with those? No one was coordinated enough to use them, and we were starting to give up finding them an owner." She said.

"Wolf has trained himself to fight with any and all weapons. It was one of Kronos' favorite tortures, the three of us with the day's item of choice vs. an army of monsters." Heartless said.

"Sure…I think you just respect you little 'Lone Wolf' and are exaggerating." A girl behind me said. I spun and threw a dagger I had hidden in my shirt, pinning her to the wall.

"Actually, she's told you the truth. And she mellowed down a lot of it." I hissed.

"Fine, you and me, one-on-one." The girl said. "5 drachma on Lone Wolf." Dragon said. "You got yourself a deal" the Stolls said. "I don't know about you, but I put my money on Clarisse." Annabeth said, and Thalia nodded.

Once everyone put their money on a table, Clarisse pulled out a spear, but I just stood there. She charged, not thinking, and I did a high kick, knocking her to the ground with a broken nose.

So Dragon and Heartless took all the money, while the rebels just stared. Then I walked up to some more dummies and practiced.

Everyone was staring at me, but I got that from the prison all the time, so I was used to it. I worked on my kick boxing, duel swords, single sword, knives, wrestling, and whipping skills.

After I was done practicing, even though Thalia said it was only 9 o'clock in the morning, I went to bed, I still wasn't used to sleeping at night, so I fell asleep instantly.


	4. A Prophecy can be Understood?

**To Second and First reviewer, I understand your guesses but after you readtheses later chapters you might change your guesses so stay tuned. Thankyou for reviewing, it gives me a reason to write.**

**I also forgot to do this on my other chapters, but, I (sadly) do not own PJO I mean, do I look like a middle aged man?**

**Annabeth POV**

I watched Wolf, amazed. Even I couldn't fight with all those weapons with that amount of skill. After a while, Lone Wolf turned back to us and said he was tired. Thalia had tried to explain to him that it was only 9 am, but they were still used to being nocturnal, so I let them sleep.

After they left, me, Thalia, and Nico were sitting in the main command room when Rachel came in. Her eyes were neon green, and she was spewing green smoke, when she turned to me.

_A boy, whose age will never turn, _

_Will help the ones who live in the burned._

_Their greatest ally, he shall be, _

_Against the ones of eternity. _

_Through his suffering victory will come,_

_To end the reign of the evil one._

Then she collapsed.

"Does she always do that?" I heard behind me. I spun and saw Heartless standing in the doorway.

"Wait, you didn't freak." Nico said, puzzled, and Heartless laughed. "Nico, there are worse things in this world than ladies with green breath and split personalities." Heartless said, sadly.

I gave her a questioning look, but she ignored me. "I do have some answers." She said. "And what would those be?" Thalia mocked, no one could figure out a prophecy the first day.

"Well, this is pretty easy to decipher. Kronos would sometimes dunk us in boiling oil until we solved his line of riddles, but, getting off track. The poem-""Prophecy." Thalia corrected.

"The prophecy" Heartless huffed. "The prophecy said 'A boy whose age will never turn. I don't think Wolf ever told you, but Kronos made him immortal so he may be forever tortured for whatever he did before his memory was wiped. 'Will help the ones who live in the burned.' This clearing used to be burned; it's talking about the rebellion. 'Their greatest ally he shall be against the ones of eternity.' That speaks for itself. Wolf is your best bet against the titans. 'Victory will come to end the reign of the evil one' He will defeat Kronos and bring back the gods" Heartless explained.

"You forgot 'Through his suffering'" Nico said. Suddenly Heartless seemed less sure. "That is what has me stumped. Perhaps it means because he was tortured, he can defeat Kronos? I honestly can't figure that one out." She admitted.

"Well, that was still pretty good." I complimented. "But none of us tell Wolf." Then Heartless started laughing.

"What?" Nico asked. When Heartless finally stopped laughing, which I bet she hasn't done in years, she said. "What Wolf wants to know, Wolf WILL find out. He's perfected the practice of interrogation. He can talk about one thing, but be getting information about a completely different subject without the speaker knowing. It's surprising, what he can find from gossip. He probably knew more about the rebellion from mere gossip than Kronos knew from all his research."

"How will he know, if none of us tell anyone?" I asked. "Well" Heartless started. "Dragon, I think, is a Hermes boy. If I know Dragon, than I know the Stolls. They're probably hiding somewhere, listening to this conversation, then are gonna go tell Lone Wolf."

"Not if I can help it." Thalia said.

"They probably already left and are spreading it around." Nico sighed.


	5. Raiding Walmart and False Identities

**In do not, repeat NOT own PJO (unfortunately) Now, back to the story!**

**Nico POV**

Me, the Stolls, Annabeth, and Thalia were all talking in the command room; Heartless had gone to sleep a little while ago, when Travis said "We need more food."

"I think you, Connor, and our prison friends should go on the raid." Thalia said.

"I wonder if Wolf can play stealth." I muttered. "I can play stealth, better than the Hermes twins." I heard someone rasp behind me. I spun around and saw Wolf, with Heartless and Dragon following. "And we're not your 'prison friends'" he growled. "What do we need stealth for?" Dragon asked.

"Well, we were thinking of sending you three, me, and the Stolls on a raiding party." I said.

"When?" Wolf asked. Thalia looked at the clock on the wall and said "10 o'clock." "What time is it?" Heartless asked. I wondered why Heartless asked instead of looking at the clock. I shot her a look, and she said, "Haven't read a clock in years."

"Well, I need to get ready." I interrupted. "You already are ready." Wolf said. "Just take off the metal cross-bones."

"Fine" I sighed. After I took off all the chains and skulls, I was wearing nothing but black.

Then Wolf turned to the Stolls. They were wearing brown, so he nodded his head in acceptance.

"Wait, what about your white hair?" Annabeth questioned, and I saw Wolf roll his eyes. Then he took out a knife, which made everybody flinch, and cut his hand. Them he put his hand on his head and smeared the blood, dying his hair red.

"Now, we better get going." Wolf said. "You didn't feel that?" Connor asked. "I did, but I ignored it." He answered. "Oh."

**Wolf POV**

We left the camp and snuck to the closest Walmart an hour ago. Nico and the Stolls were yawning because they said it was 11 o'clock at night. The looked like they were about to drop, but me, Dragon, and Heartless were wide awake.

"It's almost time. The store is closing…" Then Nico dropped off to sleep. Dragon shook him, but there was no response. "Nico must have been tired. Man, I am too…" Then Travis was down. Connor took one look at his sleeping brother and fell back, hitting his head on the air duct. "Connor's definitely not getting up." Dragon joked.

We sat there and waited for the workers to leave before we dropped down, carrying the three rebels.

I put them on my shoulders while Dragon and Heartless filled as many bags as they could carry with food and clothes.

Dragon quickly disarmed the security system, being a son of Hermes, and we carried the bags back to the hideout.

When we got back, everyone was asleep, so I put the three on the floor next to the supplies. I wasn't tired, so I went to the training room with Heartless and Dragon. We didn't bother with the lights because we were used to the dark and could see perfectly fine.

I was working on a dummy when Annabeth came in. The lights were still off, but she walked over to me, pulling out her knife.

We sparred until I had my duel swords to her neck. "Man, Dragon, I didn't think you could fight that well." She said, mistaking me for Dragon. I decided to play along, so I dropped my swords, and we started again.

"You know, when I first saw you guys, Wolf seemed just plain terrifying. Now I think he's kind of cute. He's smart, elusive, strong, and skilled, hot…" she left off, dreamily. "Rachel told us a prophecy the other day after he fell asleep. 'A boy whose age will never turn will help the ones who live in the burned. Their greatest ally he shall be against the ones of eternity. Through his suffering victory will come to end the reign of the evil one." She recited.

"Heartless said the prophecy is about Wolf helping us defeat Kronos, but none of us know about the 'Through his suffering'. We think it means, because Kronos tortured him he'll be able to win the fight." She rambled while I soaked in the information.

We sparred for a few minutes before I disarmed her. She said she was done and left while I went back to the rooms.


	6. I Need My Reputetion Back

******I (sadly) do not own PJO**

**Travis POV**

Me, Connor, and Nico woke up next to a few bags of supplies, and Annabeth glaring down at us. She took us to the Command room and started off a long lecture on falling asleep on the raid. When she was done, I heard "It wasn't their fault." I looked p and saw Wolf and Heartless standing in the doorway.

"I mean, we woke them up early, and the raid was at 1 in the morning. I'm surprised they lasted that long." Heartless said, sticking up for us. "Plus you three are pretty light so it didn't hinder me." Wolf said.

"Three teenagers are light?" Thalia asked. "Well yes, they were just hard to move, sorry if you have a headache, which would be my fault." Wolf apologized.

"Hey, is Rachel better yet?" Heartless asked. Annabeth was glaring at her to shut up, but Wolf said "It's okay. I already know." I heard a snort from Heartless and she said "Told you he'd find out." "B-but how?" Nico asked. Wolf turned to Annabeth. "That wasn't Dragon you were sparing last night, it was me." He said humor in his voice. Annabeth was shocked then she blushed like crazy.

"Wait, how do you spar and not know the identity of your opponent?" Clarisse asked. "The lights were off" was all Annabeth said. "Why were the lights off?" Connor questioned. "We can train perfectly well in the dark, and we didn't want to wake you up." Dragon explained. Then the little prison trio left to get some "day sleep" as I called it, leaving us to talk about boring management stuff.

**Wolf POV**

Heartless and Dragon had already gone to their rooms, and I was heading to mine. Everyone I passed said 'hi' of 'how's it goin?' or something. I was losing my reputation; everyone treated me like a teddy bear.

I growled and punched the wall in my frustration. I had to get my feared image in the rebellion back, but I didn't know how without damaging the rebellion.

I walked past the kitchen and saw a girl offer some food to the gods. That's when I realized, you can't defeat the titans if you have no one to rule when they're gone. We need the gods.

I quickly walked back to my room and took out a piece of paper. Luckily, I still knew how to write and found a pen.

_Rebellion,_

_ I'm going on a mission. No matter what happens, do NOT come after me. I have a plan, and if you search for me it will be ruined and, the rebellion will crumble. Do NOT come after me._

_ Wolf _

Then I hung my duel swords on the wall with the note stuck between them.

Since I was wearing the black clothes from the raid, I easily snuck out and headed towards the city. Titanopolis was no worse than when I left it, but there were more monsters, better for my plan.

I walked into the city, and every monster turned to face me. The best way for my plan to work would be if I killed**ALOT**of monsters.

They attacked, but I quickly defeated, say, 50 with my fists. Then a wave of Dracaena joined the swarm of hellhounds surrounding me. I easily fended them off. When I turned to get some monster behind me, I came face-to-face with Kampe. She threw one of her poisoned swords, slicing my arm and pinning me to a wall. The poison was starting to get me, but I was able to fight it off.

There was a flash of light, and Kronos appeared in front of me. "Well, well. Looks like mortal prisons can't hold you." He said. "You escaped out best prison so it's time to upgrade to Tartarus." Then he turned to Kampe and nodded his head.

She got an evil smile then turned to me. "Time to go home." She cooed. She stomped one of her snake-covered legs, and the ground opened up. A monster came over to me and put on some handcuffs. I didn't fight because one: this is what I wanted, and two: the venom was starting to get to me.

Then Kampe grabbed the cuffs holding me and dragged me to the hole. She opened her wings and flew down with me dangling between her feet. When we reached the bottom, I realized we were in Tartarus. She quickly led me over to where the gods were.

When I entered the room, everything stopped. The hellhounds mauling Ares wined. The swords slicing Athena dropped. The mirror in front of Aphrodite's battered form broke. Kampe followed me in and chained me to a wall next to Athena and left.


	7. We Return to a Shocking Discovery

Shattered 7

**Heartless POV**

It's been almost a year now, and Wolf has been getting stronger. The gods still don't believe he can free them, but they are starting to waver in their list of impossibilities. Wolf was chained to the wall next to me and sat there. He turned his head, and me and Dragon nodded. The gods looked at us quizzically, but I wanted to see how Wolf was going to escape.

He stood up, bones grating, but ignoring it, and yanked his chains right out of the wall. We were all staring at him in shock at his strength, but he ignored us. He quickly freed all of us, and we started climbing.

Wolf only used his hands, since both of his legs are broken, while the rest of us followed.

When we reached the top, he told us to stay quiet and snuck away. We followed him into the fields of Asphodel, when he turned back to us and motioned to stay.

He crept over to a monster. When it turned around at his bones scraping, I saw it was Kampe. She pulled out her poisoned swords. They fought for a while. She gave him a few cuts because his broken legs weren't fast enough, but he had built up immunity against the poison.

She swung, but Wolf easily dodged. When she turned, Wolf did a high kick, and she got a mouth full of his blood-soaked foot. Then he gave a punch to the head, shattering her skull.

We followed him as we were lid to some stairs and started climbing again. When we reached the surface, it was night. Wolf led us to the clearing that housed the rebels and pulled the branch.

The gods followed us down the stairs, but it was empty. We walked to the Command room to find it abandoned.

There was a letter on the table.

_ We have left the area in fear of Kronos finding us. We have moved to where only a real rebel could find us._

_ Annabeth Chase_

Wolf read. He stood there, thinking, before he said "She's brave, that's for sure." "What? Where are they?" Athena asked. "She moved them to Mount Othrys." He said.

_They were gone._


	8. Sequel info

**I have written the sequel to this and it will be entitled "Return to Conquer" I hope you liked it so far, but this is only the beginning!**


End file.
